Un été à Londres
by Chisana Ran
Summary: C'était l'été à Londres, et été rime avec vacances Et foi de Crowley, lui et Aziraphale allait en profiter ! Si du moins Dieu arrêtait de s'amusert pour les laisser en paix. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagner…


**Hey ! Me voici avec la version « underground » de l'évent de l'été du forum MHA. Oui, j'ai écrit sur du Good Omens pour un forum MHA…j'avais dit que c'était la version underground ! Voici donc le premier texte de cette série de 4, et j'avais pour premier thème : les pieds dans l'eau. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ^^**

**Un gros merci à Momo, modo et prêtresse du serveur qui m'a autorisé cette version non officielle de l'évent et qui gère tout simplement l'évent : TU GERES ! Gloire à notre impératrice Momo !**

**Rating :**** K, là c'est juste drôle XD**

**Disclaimer :**** Je pense pouvoir affirmer que Good Omens et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, et ce n'est pas faute d'en avoir envie…**

* * *

Que ce soit à Aziraphale ou Crowley, quand on leur parlait d'avoir les pieds dans l'eau en été, tous les deux pensaient aux vacances. Des vacances près d'une source d'eau quelconque. Que ce soit sur une plage paradisiaque, au bord d'un lac, sur les berges d'une rivière ou simplement à côté d'une piscine, bref de superbes vacances en perspective. Des vacances passées à de prélasser sous le soleil, à prendre du bon temps, tout en ayant la possibilité de se rafraîchir en piquant une tête. Le genre de choses qui fait rêver la majorité des gens.

C'était la définition même de l'expression "avoir les pieds dans l'eau", le sens commun que tout le monde lui connaissait et lui associait.

Mais Crowley et Aziraphale sont des personnes à part. D'abord parce qu'ils ne sont pas humains [1], et deuxièmement parce que même parmi les leurs...ils sont des exceptions. Alors évidemment, la plupart des choses qui leur arrivaient au quotidien étaient l'exact opposé de ce qui arrivait à la majorité des gens peuplant la Création.

C'était parfois pour le meilleur ! Prenons comme exemple tout à fait au hasard le fait qu'ils aient réussi à stopper l'Apocalypse. On notifiera tout de même qu'ils avaient été sur ce coup légèrement aidé par un certain Antéchrist. Mais dans tous les cas, ça, il n'y avait eu qu'eux pour le faire. Ils avaient littéralement sauvé le monde ensemble, empêchant sa destruction. C'était plutôt cool, de sauver le monde !

Mais à leur grand désespoir… c'était parfois pour le pire. Car avec eux et leur constante manie de faire les choses à l'inverse de tout le monde [2], ils se retrouvaient dans des situations improbables et de temps à autre, emmerdantes à souhait.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient dans le deuxième cas de figure, quand ils étaient dans une situation à la fois improbable et emmerdante à souhait.

Quand Aziraphale observa le carnage autour de lui, il se dit que vraiment ils s'étaient encore mis dans une position des plus inconfortables. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait le regard assassin de Crowley à côté de lui qui lui criait sans mot qu'il pourrait miraculiser tout ça pour que ça s'arrange, et d'un autre côté le regard et la voix affolés d'un des clients que l'ange aimait le moins : Mr. Jones. [3]

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'expression "Avoir les pieds dans l'eau" s'applique purement et simplement à la lettre pour eux ?!

Et qu'en plus de cela, ça leur arrive devant un témoin humain, les empêchant de régler tout ça d'un claquement de doigts ?!

« Monsieur Fell, êtes-vous encore sous le choc de cette fuite d'e au ? Il va falloir vous ressaisir ! Je n'arriverai pas à sauver tout seuls les livres de _votre_ librairie si vous gardez votre regard scotché à celui de votre ami ! »

Même si c'était à Aziraphale que c'était adressé ce client dont l'embonpoint le rapprochait toujours plus du diabète, ce fut le démon qui le fusilla du regard. Déjà, personne hormis lui ne pouvait parler à son ange avec ce ton condescendant. Et pour encore alourdir son cas, Crowley ne le supportait pas. Il l'avait dans le nez, cet homme. Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, mais il l'agaçait sévèrement. [4]

Mais même si ce cher Alfred Jones n'avait pas pu le percevoir à cause de ses lunettes et de ses verres fumés, l'ange, lui, avait pu. Et il avait à son tour lancé un regard plein de sens au démon.

Le genre de regard qui lui disait de rester calme et de ne rien faire de surnaturel s'il voulait pouvoir esquiver la période bouderie d'Aziraphale après coup. Et Dieu seule sait à quel point Aziraphale pouvait être réellement chiant quand il était dans une période bouderie. Et uniquement Satan pouvait savoir à quel point Crowley avait horreur de son ange dans ces moments-là.

Voyant dans le soupir du démon un signe de reddition, Aziraphale répondit enfin à son « client ».

« - Oui…oui bien sûr. Crowley, très cher, veux-tu bien nous aider également ?

\- Évidemment, mon ange…tu me connais, je suis un homme charitable ! »

Aziraphale ne releva pas l'ironie évidente dans la réponse de Crowley, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter. Et en l'occurrence, mettre tous ses précieux livres en sécurité en haut des étagères, et en priorité ceux qui se trouvaient au niveau du sol.

Car actuellement, ils avaient tous les pieds dans l'eau.

Une fuite d'eau s'était déclarée littéralement le dernier jour où l'ange ouvrait la librairie avant de prendre des vacances. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le sol de son chez lui s'était retrouvé recouvert d'une immense flaque d'eau qui faisait au moins trois bons centimètres de haut.

Forcément, il avait fallu qu'il y ait un client dans la librairie à ce moment là, et au vue de sa relation tendue avec le Paradis depuis l'Apocalypse avortée, si en plus de miraculer la fuite d'eau il effaçait la mémoire d'un humain, nul doute qu'on allait lui frapper sur les doigts. Et Aziraphale n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face aux bureaucrates célestes. Vraiment aucune envie.

Et forcément, il avait fallu que Crowley débarque pile au moment où il était au téléphone avec le plombier du coin tout en rangeant à une vitesse folle aidé par Mr. Jones les rares ouvrages qu'il gardait au sol, la faute au manque de place.

Et c'était ce qui faisait que pour fêter le départ en vacances de Crowley et Aziraphale [5], la plomberie avait décidé de lâcher. Ils se retrouvaient donc tous les pieds dans l'eau, à ranger des bouquins centenaires en haut des étagères tout en passant la serpillère.

Ces vacances commençaient formidablement bien….

* * *

[1] Même si pour ce qui est du déni amoureux et de l'aveuglement qui va avec, ils sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Des champions dans cette catégorie !

[2] Ça devait d'ailleurs être pour ça qu'ils avaient choisi l'Angleterre comme pays de résidence. Quoi, quel est le lien ? Ne dit-on pas que les Anglais font toujours l'inverse de tout le monde ?

[3] Aziraphale était un ange et devait montrer de l'amour à tous, mais Jones faisait définitivement partie de ceux qui en recevaient si peu de sa part que c'était presque imperceptible.

[4] Il pourrait le nier, mais ils le savaient tous. Si Crowley ne pouvait pas sacquer Jones, c'était parce qu'Aziraphale ne l'aimait pas non plus. C'était l'explication la plus simple au monde, mais la plus significative et efficace.

[5] Premières vacances communes depuis un peu plus de 6000 ans ! Crowley était terriblement fier d'avoir tenté son ange, et il comptait le faire succomber encore plus pendant leurs vacances ~

* * *

**Voilà donc ce premier os terminé, ça m'a vraiment fait rire de les imaginer les pieds dans l'eau…à cause de la fuite d'eau XD J'espère toujours autant que ça vous a plu !**

**Sur ce, je vous dis probablement à très vite pour le deuxième os de ce recueil « Un été à Londres » ~ **


End file.
